Regret
by imaginachun
Summary: 8th/Dan Yunho sadar bahwa ia adalah pria hina. Dan ia tahu bahwa Jaejoong tidak akan menarik kembali keputusannya. Dan ia sadar, mereka harus berpisah. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini./YunJae/Chara-death/Read and Review? Thanks!


_Pernahkah kalian percaya dengan istilah kesempatan kedua?_

 _Suatu keadaan dimana, jika kalian beruntung, kalian bisa memperbaiki lagi kesalahan kalian. Kesalahan terhadap diri sendiri, keluarga, teman-teman, takdir, dan orang yang kalian cintai. Namun kesempatan kedua tidak akan datang kepada setiap orang. Mereka datang pada orang tertentu. Namun kesempatan kedua tidak akan menampakkan dirinya secara gamblang. Ia akan datang dengan perlahan, mengunjungimu diantara dua pilihan yang terbentang._

 _Selalu, cobalah selalu berpikir lebih matang jika kau dihadapkan pada dua pilihan. Karena, mungkin saja, ada kesempatan kedua terselip di salah satu pilihan itu. Namun jangan juga terlalu berharap, karena seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kesempatan kedua tidak datang kepada setiap orang._

* * *

Regret

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong

Warning : Chara-death; divorce; not a lovey dovey story. Typo(s). Cerita sedikit maksa dan mungkin kurang masuk akal. **Gay stories. You have been warned.**

Part one of Second Chance!Verse

All belongs to God.

.

imaginachun © 2016.

.

* * *

Jika ada yang bertanya kepada Yunho, apa yang ia inginkan saat ini, maka tanpa berpikir dua kali pria tampan itu akan menjawab bahwa ia ingin memutar waktu.

Ia ingin kembali ke masa-masa indahnya; masa-masa pernikahannya dengan Jaejoong yang penuh cinta dan bahagia. Masa-masa ketika Ayahnya masih hidup dan ia belum mendapat tanggung jawab untuk memimpin perusahaan besar mereka. Masa-masa ketika ia masih memiliki banyak waktu luang yang ia habiskan hanya untuk bermanja kepada suaminya yang tercinta.

Namun waktu tidak dapat diubah.

Begitu pula dengan keputusan Jaejoong, beserta surat perceraian yang diantarkan oleh pengacaranya satu jam yang lalu.

Yunho tidak tahu pasti sejak kapan rumah tangga mereka yang awalnya indah itu berubah hancur dan kaku. Mungkin semenjak Ayahnya meninggal, dan Yunho, sebagai satu-satunya penerus, mendapat tanggung jawab untuk meneruskan kelangsungan perusahaan besar itu. Atau mungkin ketika Jaejoong mulai mendapat banyak tawaran konser yang menyebabkan pria itu lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di luar negeri daripada di rumah. Atau mungkin ketika Yunho, di kala malamnya yang sepi karena Jaejoong sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu di rumah, memutuskan untuk membawa pulang So Eun, sekretarisnya yang cantik dan menawan. Atau mungkin saja ketika di siang hari, bukan lagi kehadiran Jaejoong yang ia inginkan saat malam tiba, melainkan sang sekretaris yang kini lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersamanya.

Jika Yunho boleh jujur, ia mengaku bahwa ia adalah pria yang hina.

Jaejoong, dengan profesinya sebagai seorang penyanyi dan komposer terkenal, dikelilingi oleh banyak sosok tampan, cantik dan menarik, masih bisa mempertahankan cincin pernikahan mereka di jari manisnya selama dua tahun masa-masa sulit itu, meskipun Yunho sudah jarang menghubunginya. Meskipun Yunho sudah mulai bersikap dingin kepadanya. Meskipun Jaejoong sadar bahwa ada bau lain yang hinggap di kamar mereka. Namun Yunho entah kapan melepaskan cincin itu, meletakkannya dalam laci di kantornya, tertutup oleh segala file dan berkas-berkas yang memadati laci itu.

Jaejoong bahkan masih tersenyum ketika ia menangkap basah Yunho dan So Eun di kamar mereka. Pria itu bahkan mengantarkan So Eun hingga pintu depan, dan tetap berpesan agar wanita itu waspada di jalan.

Namun matanya berubah dingin dan menusuk ketika Yunho menghampirinya.

 _"Is she that slut who warm your bed when I wasn't here? I never expected that your standard has stoop that low, Yunho."_

Pertengkaran hebat pun tidak dapat dihindarkan.

Mereka saling menuduh, saling melempar cacian dan saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Tatapan benci dan teriakan marah seakan menghapus semua kebersamaan mereka selama tujuh tahun pernikahan itu berlangsung. Tidak ada kata-kata sayang atau rayuan dari Yunho untuk menenangkan emosi Jaejoong. Yang keluar hanyalah kata-kata kasar dan penuh emosi.

"Cukup! Aku muak!" Teriak Jaejoong malam itu, dengan matanya yang sudah memerah menahan emosi, serta napasnya yang sudah tidak beraturan karena luapan amarah yang menggebu.

Dengan paksa, untuk pertama kalinya dalam tujuh tahun, Jaejoong melepaskan cincin pernikahan mereka, dan melemparkannya ke wajah Yunho yang mulai memucat menyadari keadaan yang akan tiba.

"Selamat tinggal, Yunho."

Jaejoong bahkan tidak menoleh dua kali.

* * *

Kini, dua bulan setelah pertengkaran itu, surat perceraian yang tidak pernah Yunho nantikan tiba. Diantarkan oleh Yoona, sekretaris barunya, membuat pria berusia 34 tahun itu termangu kaku. Terlalu shock atas apa yang terjadi.

Ia terlalu takut untuk meminta Jaejoong kembali, karena Yunho sadar betul atas apa yang ia perbuat. Permintaan maaf serasa tidak akan bisa mengobati perasaan Jaejoong yang terluka.

Yunho tidak tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat atas surat ini. Jaejoong bukanlah seorang wanita yang membuat pria bingung dan harus berpikir dua kali dalam mengambil keputusan agar sesuai dengan apa yang ia inginkan. Jaejoong adalah seorang pria, sama sepertinya, dan seorang pria tidak akan menarik kembali keputusan yang ia perbuat.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam dua bulan ini, Yunho menangis dalam penyesalan.

* * *

"Kau yakin?" tanya Seunghyun sekali lagi. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa klien sekaligus teman dekatnya ini benar-benar telah berpikir dengan matang sebelum mengambil keputusan. Perceraian bukanlah hal yang mudah. Perceraian menyebabkan luka mendalam bagi banyak pihak; terutama bagi pemeran utama yang mengalaminya. Sebagai pengacara, sudah kewajiban Seunghyun untuk mengantarkan surat perceraian yang baru saja di tanda tangani oleh Yunho ini ke pengadilan. Tetapi sebagai teman dan saksi hidup kisah cinta Yunho dan Jaejoong, Seunghyun ingin merobek surat ini dan mengunci kedua temannya di dalam satu ruangan untuk menyelesaikan masalah mereka.

Namun Seunghyun tidak bisa. Keduanya sudah mengambil keputusan masing-masing dan tidak bisa diubah lagi.

Yunho hanya memberinya senyum kecut. "Jika ini yang ia inginkan, maka aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Seunghyun-ah."

Bahkan Seunghyun bisa mendengar nada putus asa dari suara Yunho.

Menghela napas panjang, sang pengacara itu pun hanya menepuk bahu Yunho sekilas sebelum bangkit meninggalkan ruangan. "Sidang perceraian kalian mungkin akan diadakan dua minggu lagi," ucap Seunghyun dengan ragu. "Tapi aku bisa memperpanjangnya menjadi satu bulan jika kau—"

"Tidak usah," potong Yunho. "Jaejoong mengatakan bahwa ia ingin menyelesaikan perkara ini sebelum ia pindah ke London bulan depan."

Lagi-lagi Seunghyun menghela napas panjang. Tanpa kata, pria itu keluar dari ruangan, meninggalkan Yunho yang tenggelam dalam pikiran.

* * *

Namun takdir berkata lain.

Tuhan ternyata sudah mengatur sebuah akhir yang perih untuk mereka berdua.

Tiga hari sebelum sidang, Yunho mendapat telepon. Saat itu tengah malam, namun Yunho baru selesai rapat dengan beberapa pemegang saham saat Yoona mengejarnya dengan tampang pucat dan napas yang memburu.

Ketika telepon itu sudah tertempel di telinganya, Yunho merasa dunianya runtuh.

Jaejoong. Kecelakaan. Kritis.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Yunho langsung menuju rumah sakit, meninggalkan barang-barangnya yang masih tergeletak di ruang kerja.

* * *

Setengah jam kemudian ia tiba. Dengan terburu-buru pria itu berlari ke dalam rumah sakit, bahkan sempat bertabrakan dengan seorang pria lain yang tampaknya sama paniknya dengan Yunho. Tanpa mengucapkan kata maaf, Yunho segera berlari menuju unit gawat darurat, dan ketika ia sampai, ia merasa darahnya membeku melihat In Young, manager Jaejoong, menangis tersedu-sedu memegang sebuah jas yang penuh dengan darah.

"In Young-ssi," ucapnya parau. Yunho tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya saat itu, ia tidak tahu seperti apa keadaannya ketika sampai. Namun tangis In Young makin keras saat wanita itu melihat Yunho. Tanpa ragu, wanita yang sudah menjadi manager Jaejoong selama nyaris lima belas tahun itu memeluk Yunho, mengatakan kata 'maaf' berkali-kali, juga beberapa kata lain yang tidak bisa didengar Yunho dengan jelas. Pikirannya melayang, Yunho bahkan bisa mendengar degup jantungnya dengan jelas; berdetak dengan cepat karena ketakutan yang memuncak.

Yunho menyuruh In Young untuk pulang setelah satu jam ia berada di sana. Awalnya wanita itu menolak, namun Yunho meyakinkannya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja; bahwa ia percaya Jaejoong sangat kuat dan bisa bertahan di dalam sana.

Perkataannya itu nyaris membuat In Young menangis lagi. Wanita itu akhirnya setuju untuk kembali ke apartemennya setelah memberikan jas milik Jaejoong kepada Yunho. Jas itu kemudian ia pegang erat, seolah-olah jas itu adalah tubuh Jaejoong yang berada di dekapannya.

Namun dua jam setelah ia menunggu dengan penuh harap dan cemas, tatapan dari seorang perawat seakan mengatakan hal yang tidak ingin Yunho dengar.

* * *

Tubuhnya yang putih, kali ini tampak lebih pucat. Bibirnya yang dahulu berwarna merah cerah dan selalu penuh senyum kini berwarna biru. Matanya yang selalu berkilau penuh canda dan tawa kini telah tertutup. Rambutnya yang berwarna coklat tampak lembab karena darah.

Ini bukanlah sosok Jaejoong yang ia kenal.

Yunho mendekati Jaejoong perlahan, tidak terlalu mengacuhkan beberapa perawat yang berdiri di sekitar mereka. Ia tidak mendengar lagi bisik para perawat itu. Hal yang menyita semua perhatian dan hidupnya kini terbaring kaku; pergi sebelum Yunho bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal.

Digenggamnya tangan itu. Tangan yang dulu hangat, kini dingin dan kaku. Hati Yunho remuk, ingin rasanya ia menyalahkan siapapun; siapa saja. Namun ia tidak bisa karena ia-lah yang paling bersalah dalam keadaan ini.

"Jae," bisiknya pelan, parau. "Jaejoongie, bangunlah."

Namun Jaejoong tidak bergerak. Tidak ada yang berubah. Yunho hampir saja menangis frustasi, namun ia tidak bisa. Seakan-akan semua indera dan perasanya lumpuh, dan sakit serta sesak adalah satu-satunya yang ia rasakan.

Digenggamnya tangan itu lebih erat, sebagaimana ia selalu menggenggam tangan Jaejoong dulu. "Jaejoong, bangunlah. Maafkan aku. Kembalilah padaku."

Beberapa isak tangis mulai terdengar, namun Yunho masih mengabaikannya. Gemetar, pria itu mengambil sesuatu dari kantongnya. Sesuatu yang tidak pernah lagi ia tinggalkan, karena ia selalu berharap bisa mengembalikan benda itu ke tempat asalnya.

 _Tapi bukan seperti ini._

"Maafkan aku, Jae," bisiknya lagi, tangannya dengan perlahan memakaikan kembali cincin pernikahan mereka di jari Jaejoong—di tempat seharusnya cincin itu berada. Sebuah cinicn yang sama kali ini juga merekat di jari manis Yunho; sudah berada di sana setelah Jaejoong meninggalkannya di rumah mereka.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku..."

 _Aku mencintaimu_.

Sebuah kecupan terakhir menjadi salam perpisahan darinya.

* * *

Dokter itu menatapnya dengan pandangan bersalah, namun Yunho tidak bisa menyalahkannya seberapapun pria itu ingin menyalahkan seseorang. Maka Yunho berterima kasih; atas kerja keras dokter itu dalam menyelamatkan suaminya—ya, karena pada akhirnya, perceraian itu mustahil untuk dilakukan.

Yunho bisa melihat bagaimana dokter itu makin merasa bersalah, dan Yunho hanya bisa tersenyum miris. "Aku yakin kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Hanya saja... mungkin Tuhan lebih menyayanginya."

 _Karena tidak ada yang bisa menentang takdir dari Yang Maha Kuasa._

.

.

.

 _Selamat jalan, cintaku. Kuharap Tuhan menerimamu dengan tangan terbuka, menjadikanmu salah satu malaikatnya yang sempurna. Semoga kau bahagia di sana, terlepas dari jeritan derita dunia dan cinta yang menyiksa. Dan walaupun kau telah tiada, walaupun kau telah kembali ke sisi-Nya, aku akan terus mencintaimu._

 _Selamanya._

 **END.**

* * *

Terimakasih udah meluangkan waktu buat mampir dan baca! Untuk second-chance!Verse ini akan ada cerita tentang dua atau tiga couple lagi. Rencana aku bakalan bikin ChangKyu, KrisHo, KaiSoo atau ChanSoo. Tergantung moodnya juga, dan gatau juga kapan mau dibikin -w-

Terimakasih udah baca! Review? :3

.

.

01/02/2016

13:13

imaginachun


End file.
